


Laura Sandwich

by Buzzkid, kalepunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Secret Santa, F/F, Fluff, Hollenstein sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2869712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzkid/pseuds/Buzzkid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalepunk/pseuds/kalepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Carmilla only a Laura away from eachother. What could go wrong? or just maybe.. right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura Sandwich

“Hey beanstalk.. pass the popcorn” Carmilla tossed, the command punctuated with a soft and arrogant glare at the red head. Laura rolled her eyes at Carmilla’s moderately offensive pet name and rephrased Carmilla’s demand into a polite question.

“Danny.. could you pleaasssee pass down the popcorn to Carmilla?”

“Sure thing..Laura.” Danny enunciated her name pointedly, glaring at Carmilla over the blondes head.

Laura had forced the three of them into a blanket-and-pillow fort, which left them little breathing room. Carmilla was pleased with the closeness to Laura… being this close to Danny on the other hand, was quickly getting under her skin. Dracula played on Laura’s laptop which she had balanced thoughtfully on her lap so that all three of them could see. She had initially picked out an array of sappy, unbearably festive christmas classics. While Danny had reluctantly given her seal of approval to the movie options, Carmilla resisted obstinately and responded by pulling out an old copy of the original Dracula. Laura could have sworn she saw Danny’s eyes flash and a feral growl creep up her throat when Carmilla popped in the DVD without anyone’s approval. As the movie went on, Carmilla had become increasingly hostile as the taller girl flung out backhanded comments about the dramatized 1930’s vampire flick.

Laura propped herself up on her elbows to gain some leverage over Danny and Carmilla.

“You two… could we please just…just..” Laura couldn’t suppress a yawn from pushing it’s way into her reprimand, greatly reducing its effectiveness. Danny and Carmilla both smiled at her affectionately, their hostility softened by the puppy-like nature of their girlfriend’s attempt at bossiness. They reached out at the same time to put their arm around Laura’s shoulder, hands colliding awkwardly behind her back. Danny pulled her arm back quickly at the unwanted contact, and Carmilla followed suit, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

“Maybe it’s time we go to bed… yeah?” Danny suggested as Laura plopped backwards onto the bed of pillows. She just nodded softly in response, nuzzling into Danny as she did so. Carmilla smirked and pulled herself into the smaller girl, forming a big spoon. She kissed Laura’s cheek softly and snuggled into the bed, trying to get comfortable. Danny just looked down at the pair, smiling. She grabbed the computer from where it had slid from Laura’s lap and shut it down quickly, extinguishing the last source of light from the room. She pulled herself down and curled herself up to Laura. Danny pressed a sleepy kiss to Laura’s head and joined the other two in a slumber, Laura sandwiched tightly between the two girls.


End file.
